kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mei Miroku
Mei Miroku pracowała w Enbizace jako sukienniczka, była także właścicielką sklepu rodziny Miroku oraz Jakoku. Poślubiwszy Kai'a Miroku w młodym wieku, Mei pomagała swojemu mężowi w zarządzaniu biznesem ściśle powiązanym z pasmanterią. Dzięki temu właśnie wkrótce zapoznała się ze swoją konkurencją - Kayo Sudou. Po wielkim pożarze, który nawiedził miasto, pomagała swojemu ojcu w leczeniu ocalałych. Historia Wczesne Życie Mei urodziła się w Enbizace, ok. EC 800. Jej ojciec był lekarzem, matka zaś pochodziła z Lucifenii. Już od dziecka uczyła się podstaw medycyny pod czujnym okiem swojego ojca. Po śmierci matki, Mei (w wieku 16 lat) poślubiła Kai'a Miroku i zaczęła pomagać mężowi w jego biznesie. Kai podarował swojej żonie szyte przez siebie, czerwone kimono, które kobieta bardzo często nosiła. Oboje doczekali się również dwójki dzieci, które nazwali Miku i Rin. Po poznaniu niesamowitych umiejętności miejscowej krawcowej - Kayo, Mei (w EC 838) zaczęła potajemnie prosić kobietę, by ta dawała im trudniejsze zlecenia. Tragedia w Okolicy Gdy wielki pożar zaatakował Enbizakę (pod koniec EC 838), Mei wraz z córkami były w domu, który na szczęście nie spłonął. Ogień bowiem spustoszył całe miasto po drugiej stronie rzeki. Kai wrócił do domu później niż zwykle, przez co ogień oparzył wewnętrzną część jego lewej dłoni. Gdy ojciec kobiety zaczął leczyć rannych w swojej klinice, Mei postanowiła mu pomóc. Jedną z jej podopiecznych była Kayo Sudou, której mąż oraz syn zmarli przez wielki pożar. Gdy kobieta obudziła się, Mei musiała podzielić się tą informacją z Kayo, tym samym zostając świadkiem załamania kobiety. Po tym, jak Fundacja Freezis pomogła w odbudowie całego miasta, Mei zorganizowała dla Kayo nowy dom, wyposażony w meble oraz materiały krawieckie starając się by lokum prezentowało się tak samo, jak to, które wcześniej spłonęło. W tym samym czasie kobieta zaczęła dostawać znacznie więcej zamówień na kimona od niejakiej Pierré Cutie Marlon. Powrót krawcowej Gdy Mei dowiedziała się, że Kayo w końcu wraca do Enbizaki na początku roku EC 842, kobieta powiedziała Miku, by ta powitała krawcową w jej nowym domu. Kilka tygodni później Kai oraz Mei wybrali się na spacer, podczas gdy Miku była na randce z Kiji Yarerą. Pozostawili wtedy Rin w domu, by ta pilnowała go podczas ich nieobecności. Później, w tym samym roku Mei zachorowała (zdiagnozowano u niej przeziębienie) i musiała na jakiś czas zrezygnować z wychodzenia z domu. W tym czasie Rin zajmowała się nią, póki kobieta nie wyzdrowiała. Wiosną Mei ponownie mogła wrócić do pracy, a z racji tego, że dalej przyjmowała zamówienia od Perrié, często słyszała o jej planie odnośnie schwytania syreny, która podobno mieszkała w okolicy. Pewnego dnia, gdy Mei ponownie wybrała się z mężem na spacer, rozmyślała nad dłonią Kai'a, która to była poparzona. Gdy po chwili rozpoczęli dyskutować na temat ognia, który nawiedził Enbizakę, nieco zdenerwowana Mei zaczęła wypytywać mężczyznę dlaczego tamtej nocy wrócił tak późno do domu, na co ten odpowiedział, że w tym czasie zachwycał się otaczającym go krajobrazem. Kiedy Mei z powodu dyskusji o wielkim pożarze oraz śmierci, które wywołane były właśnie przez ogień, jej mąż postanowił powrócić razem z nią do domu, gdzie kobieta powiedziała mu, że przyjmuje zamówienia z domu handlowego Freezis. Po krótkiej dyskusji na temat obsesji Perrié odnośnie syren, Kai przeprosił żonę za to, robi ona interesy z kimś zza granicy. Po jego słowach oboje żegnają się ze sobą, ponieważ Mei musi udać się do wcześniej omawianego domu handlowego. Około północy Mei szła w stronę domu, jednak zatrzymała się gdy zauważyła stojącą w miejscu Kayo. Gdy krawcowa zaczęła nagle zbliżać się do stojącej kobiety, a ta zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Kayo chce zrobić jej krzywdę, szybko odwróciła się by uciec. Krawcowa jednak dogoniła ją i za pomocą swoich nożyc dźgnęła Mei kilkukrotnie w gardło. Mimo stawiania oporu, kobieta ostatecznie zmarła przez ostrze nożyc wbite w klatkę piersiową. Spuścizna Natychmiast po śmierci, Mei została pozbawiona podartego, czerwonego kimono, które Kayo przerobiła tak, by pasowało na nią. Nagie ciało martwej kobiety znaleziono znaleziono rano, na głównej ulicy. Wieść o śmierci kobiety szybko rozeszła się po całej Enbizace, a detektyw Eikichi oraz policjant Uibee zaczęli prowadzić śledztwo w tej sprawie, z którego udało im się wywnioskować, że Mei została zamordowana przy pomocy jakiegoś ostrza. Osobowość i cechy Mei była kobietą bardzo uprzejmą oraz wrażliwą, która uwielbiała pomagać innym. Urodziła się ona z pary międzyrasowej, dlatego właśnie nie widziała zbyt wielkiej różnicy między rodowitymi Jakokuese, a obcokrajowcami z Maistii czy Evillious, odnosząc się do nich w ten sam sposób. Jej otwartość i wspaniałomyślność miały także wpływ na sprawy biznesowe (na przykład chętnie poprosiła Kayo Sudou o pomoc, mimo, że kobieta była jej rywalką). Przez jej ogromne współczucie była przerażona gdy dowiedziała się o tym, ile osób zmarło przez ogień, a także czuła niezadowolenie z tego, że ona i jej rodzina przeżyli. Z całych sił starała się pomóc ocalałym, a zwłaszcza krawcowej. Mei była także dobra w odczytywaniu emocji innych ludzi, przez co była podejrzliwa wobec postawy swojego męża, a także szybko zorientowała się, że Kayo chce ją zabić. Umiejętności Z racji, iż była ona córką lekarza, Mei posiadała wiedzę w zakresie medycyny, dzięki której była w stanie pomagać ojcu w zajmowaniu się ocalałymi z pożaru ludźmi. Kobieta miała także wprawę w prowadzeniu własnego biznesu, co robiła z niezwykłym zapałem i przyjemnością. Stosunki z innymi Kai Miroku: Mąż Mei. Kobieta bardzo go kochała, na szczęście z wzajemnością. Mei bardzo często zakładała czerwone kimono, które było prezentem od mężczyzny. Mimo swoich dobrych relacji z mężem, Mei martwiła się przez jego podejrzaną postawę w czasie wielkiego pożaru, a także jego nienawiścią do obcokrajowców. Nigdy nie ukrywała przed Kai'em niczego, opowiadała mu także o częstym widywaniu swojego rywala - Kayo. Miku Miroku: Starsza córka Mei. Jak każda matka, kobieta bardzo kochała i troszczyła się o dziewczynę. Rin Miroku: Młodsza córka Mei. Kobieta bardzo kochała dziewczynkę, która w czasie gdy Mei zachorowała, zajmowała się matką. Kayo Sudou: Znajoma Mei, która później ją zamordowała. Mei utrzymywała z nią serdeczne stosunki, bowiem była pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności krawieckich. Mimo ich rywalizacji, czasami prosiła krawcową o to, by pomogła jej w zleceniach, z którymi ona sama nie mogła sobie poradzić. Po wielkim pożarze starała sie pomóc kobiecie dojść do siebie po stracie rodziny. Ciekawostki * Jej imię w japońskim kanji zapisywane jest jako: "冥" co oznacza "mrok"; * Jej nazwisko w japońskim kanji zapisywane jest jako "三六" co oznacza "36"; * Nazwisko Mei jest odniesieniem do liczby atomowej firmy Crypton Future Media Inc., która stworzyła vocaloida MEIKO; * Imię Mei inspirowane jest imieniem vocaloida - MEIKO, przez którego jest reprezentowana. Oba imiona posiadają takie same trzy pierwsze litery; Galeria Koncepcje= Mei w The Tailor of Enbizaka.png|Mei w The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Piosenki= Redkimono.jpg|Mei w The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Books= Mei i Kai w Noveli.png|Mei i Kai w Noveli Rodzina Miroku w księżce.PNG |-| Manga= Pamięci Kayo w mandze.png|Mei w Quartets of Evil Kategoria:The Tailor of Enbizaka Kategoria:Postacie przedstawione przez MEIKO Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Rodzina Miroku Kategoria:Zazdrość Kategoria:Jakoku Kategoria:Ludzie